The blue eyed soldier
by lovelyrosebaskets
Summary: AU-WW2 Goten just wanted his brother to come home safe and for his mother's illness to go away. Though, he also wished he could meet someone new, or at least have something exciting happen in his life. After a fighter plane crashes near Gotens house, he goes to see if the pilot is okay. He meets the injured soldier with beautiful blue eyes. TruTen/ToraTen Title/Summary changed.
1. Careful what you wish for

Howdy! So this is my second DBZ fanfiction I ever wrote and posted here, (I dunno how ironic this is, but seriously, the first one was a guy/guy too, hahaha;;) but on my old account that I forgot the login too, so I made this one, but damn that old fic was embarrassing. So anyway, I've recently got back into DBZ with the help of my girlfriend, who's starting to watch Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Z, and so at this point I've got her to ship Trunks and Goten just as hard as I did, heheh. Also, my girlfriend helped edit which I am so happy about! And she also said she would love to make a cover image for this story so I am excited~

So, this is set during world war two, I tried to make it historically accurate, but feel free to yell at me if I screwed up. Also, since this is an au, characters like Piccolo, Cell, frieza, etc. Will have human appearances.

And also in this fic, Goten deals with depression and Trunks deals with PTSD. So if I upset anyone with that I'm sorry!

I hope a few people like this? If I could get at least two or three reviews I'll be really excited to finish the second chapter where we meet Trunks, and where he's at. So please enjoy!

Also, If no one likes this story I'm just going to delete it since there's no point in keeping it up.

* * *

_Life works in weird ways huh? If your plane never crashed; would we have ever met? If I never went to help you, would you be dead? Would I have been able to carry through the depression that came along the way if we never met? We'll never find out what would happen if we never met; but I'm so glad we did._

"My son, why are you crying?" A frail voice whispered, the words spoken from the ill woman lying on the bed. Her ebony hair, normally done up in a bun, was down and lying every which way on her pillow. Her son; she was addressing turned.

"Mother, since brother is gone, I wish for your illness to go far away." He cried softly, carefully patting his mother's forehead with a washcloth. "For, what if brother dies?"

The woman said nothing as she looked away, "Your brother promised to come back, now please." She squeezed her sons' hand, "No more tears, Goten."

Goten frowned but nodded none the less and wiped the rest of his tears. "I love you, mother." He kissed her forehead and sat in the wood chair next to her bed, "Please rest."

The ill woman nodded and closed her brown eyes; she looked peaceful when she was asleep. Goten remembered when he was younger, how neurotic his mother was. Now, she was only half here, physically she was here at least. But mentally, she seemed far off.

He wished his mother had demanded Gohan, his older brother to stay home more, back when this wretched war started. Nothing's been the same, Gohan had left, a year after the war first began. That was two years ago, and ever since, Goten had been taking care of his mother.

The day Gohan left, all the young man could remember was falling asleep next to his mother's bed, crying till he had no more tears left.

_**Two years ago. **_

_Gohan picked up his bag, it only had two pairs of clothes; he wouldn't need many. He looked back at his bed, he felt horrible for leaving his family, Chi-chi and Goten, but he wanted to fight for his country. He wanted to help end the war. He turned to his younger brother with a soft smile. _

"_Take care of mom for me," He sighed, turning towards the door. He didn't notice the younger stir and get up, but he did jump when the younger spoke. _

"_Gohan? Where are you going?" The sixteen year old inquired sleepily, rubbing his eyes. The man in question turned and sighed. _

"_You have to promise not to freak out." Gohan sighed, moving the lock of raven hair to the side. "I'm going to help fight in the war." _

_The younger child's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed, grasping his brother's shirt. "Gohan! You can't go! What about mom! What does she have to say about this?" _

"_I already talked to mom," The elder brother replied, "She said that she just wants us happy, and sad she doesn't mind, you know how she's gotten lately, she just wants me to come back safe." _

_Goten shook his head, already he was crying, "You can't!" His voice cracked, "You can't go!" His older brother pulled him into a tight hug nodding softly. _

"_I promise I'll come home." Gohan whispered to his brother, "You just have to take care of mom and be strong for me." _

_With a nod, Goten continued his crying, "Then," He tried to speak again, voice cracking once more. "I want you to take Sakura with you." He nodded towards the small doll on their shared bed. Gohan shook his head. _

"_I can't take Sakura; she was a gift to you from me." _

"_Gohan please, I want you to have something that reminds you of home out there." _

"_Goten, I..." Gohan stopped taking in the sorrow filled look on his younger brothers face, with a sigh he gave in. "I'll bring Sakura with me." Goten quickly grabbed the doll and handed it to his brother. _

"_Please come back safe Gohan, I know mom wouldn't be able to handle it if you passed on the feild." _

_Gohan gave a small laugh, gently taking Sakura from his brother, petting the youngers head. "Don't worry Goten, I'll be back before you know it."_

_Goten nodded, but still wished his brother would stay. Gohan turned and walked out the bedroom door, down the stairs and out of the house, on his way to join the other soldiers in town. Goten made his way to his mothers room. _

_He slipped into the chair next to his mother's bed, grasping her hand. He stared at the picture next to her bed. Of his father, who died a three months before Goten was born due to a heart disease. He never met his father, but was always told he looked like a small version of him. When Goten was younger, even his hair fell the same way his father's hair fell, when Goten was 14 he insisted on cutting his hair. He always hated being a look-alike to his father. _

_He slumped in the wooded chair, willing himself to sleep. _

Two years, it's been two years, Goten sighed staring out the window. Chi-chi was fast asleep. Slowly the young raven-haired boy backed away from his mothers' bed, whispering a small, 'I love you.' He walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, hoping to calm his mind he set to cooking.

Goten unconsciously cut some salmon into neat little pieces. "I wish that here was someone or something out there that will make my life less boring and saddening." He whispered, his raven hair falling gently over his eyes as he lowered his head a bit more. To his knowledge, life was just going to remain stressful and boring.

"I wonder how Gohan is fairing out there," Goten sighed, moving the neatly cut salmon to the side, he was stressed; he'd been stressed since his brother had left. Now not only having to worry if death would seize his mother, but also his brother who was stuck fighting in the rage of war, he wouldn't handle them dying very well.

All the scenarios of how Goten would learn of his brother's death had run through his head repeatedly. One of the worst being that his brother would stop sending letters, leaving the young brother to wonder what in the heavens had happened to the older sibling. Or another being, someone would come to his door just to tell of the sorrowful news.

He just wanted everything to be normal again.

The salmon looked tasty, and sure did smell it too. Goten set a plate aside for his mother for when she finally woke up. She would just eat in bed seeing as she was too weak to get up. Goten grew used to eating alone like this, since he was sixteen. He spent most of his days cleaning the house and tending to his ill fated mother.

Sometimes he wished that he could meet someone new, as he stated earlier to no one but himself. Do something new. He hated not knowing many other people, he only knew of his caring grandfather, Bardock who had died when Goten was five, and his uncle Raditz, who Goten never liked.

The sound of something crashing close to his house caused him to almost choke on his salmon. Goten swallowed none the less and stood up, hurrying outside. Above the tree lines he saw smoke; something must be burning or about to catch, Goten thought, grabbing a bucket of water and hurrying to keep the fire from spreading, if there was one.

_Sometimes you should be careful what you wish for._

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I never write again and just drop this story or? Please tell me, I would be very grateful!


	2. Beautiful blue eyes

_So, I really hope atleast someone enjoys this story! If not, I guess I can just delete it or something, depends on how many people enjoy it. I know it's not the best, but I'm 14 and still improving my writing skills. _

_On another note, we find out why the stories called "Blue eyed soldier." anddd~ there is a special guest character in the first part of this chapter: Kiku Honda (aka: Japan) from Hetalia Axis Powers. Since I couldn't think of anyone else, Kiku just felt like a good idea. _

_So please, if you like my story tell me so I wouldn't have to worry if it's bad or not. That would be wonderful. Also, please do tell me if I should continue or not, that would mean the world to me. _

* * *

It was instinct now, flip a switch, shoot, turn, and dive; avoiding enemy attacks, nothing the soldier with lavender hair couldn't handle. He was grateful for the nightfall, and at the same time he feared for an attack from the enemy. Another soldier sat next to him.

"Are you alright Trunks?" He asked, the kid had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He never seemed to smile much. But not many soldiers here smiled much.

"I guess," Trunks replied looking up at the sky, the stars shimmered. "What if we are attacked in our sleep, Kiku?"

"Trunks, we will not be attacked, I promise this," Kiku smiled and put his hand on Trunks' back. "We are people, not savages. We can't control what is happening in Europe, but I know in the end, the right thing will happen."

Trunks nodded, Kiku was always the one who helped calm the rest down. His lavender hair blew in the slight breeze. He turned to look at Kiku when he spoke, "I sense something will happen tomorrow Trunks."

A sense of nervousness knotted in Trunks' stomach, what could possibly happen tomorrow? With a small, awkward laugh he asked, "What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

Kiku looked ahead, pulling his knees to his chest, "I do not know yet, but something horrible, I can feel it. You should just get some sleep Trunks."

With that Kiku stood, bowing to Trunks and walking away. Trunks sighed, he was worried about tomorrow now, and god knows what was going to be thrown at him now. The lavender haired soldier decided to sleep as well, at least then he'd be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

The sun shined bright the next morning. Casting a warm and comforting glow onto the soldiers who were stirring from their rest; birds chirped gleefully as if saying "Good morning." To the sun that had just awoken. Trunks sat up, rubbing his eyes. For the first time in a few weeks he has slept peacefully.

Though the peace didn't last very long; a plane flew over head, startling the soldiers. Trunks jumped to him feet instantly, many of the soldiers already at their planes, ready for battle. Kiku nodded at Trunks when he ran past.

Hoping Kiku was wrong about something happening. Trunks climbed into his plane and started hit, flying up into the sky. He flipped a few switches and made sure the plane's radio was on.

Some other planes shot bullets towards the enemy planes arriving over the horizon. Something told Trunks that he would never forget the sounds of bullets being fired, and at this moment he just wanted to focus on getting through this war alive.

Over the trees his plane soared, he turned a bit avoiding a bullet aimed for the right wing. If he crashed, then he guessed he'd be as good as dead. The forest under the battle taking place was calm, some leaves swayed in the wind. It was amazing that in all the crossfire none of the trees had been set ablaze.

"Trunks, do you need back-up?" The soldier's radio buzzed with the words, Kiku was the one talking. With a quick slip of lavender bangs, the blue eyed soldier spoke into the radio.

"Yes Kiku, help would be very much appreciated." Trunks dove out of the way of another bullet, shooting some as well. The chances of winning seemed grim.

He didn't notice a bullet hitting the engine, but as soon as the bullet collided with the engine he saw the smoke, with a quick whisper of "Shit." He tried to land safely. Another bullet collided with his plane. He lost control of where it was going to land. Where was Kiku? Right now would be a good time for help.

He closed his eyes, fearing for the worst.

The plane crashed into the ground. Trunks felt intense pain run through his leg, causing him to scream. This wasn't good. He groped around for the switch to open the cockpit. Finding it he switched it up, pushing open the glass he hurried to climb out. The pain in his leg made him move slow, though he still tried to get out.

Before he could even get out he felt a large amount of heat. His plane had caught fire. Trying to ignore the sharp pain in his leg he tried his hardest to pull himself out of the cockpit. He could feel the fire starting to burn his jacket. He kicked with his good leg not a second to soon, he fell to the ground with a thud.

His shoulder made a snapping noise when he hit the ground, along with his head smacking against a rock. He couldn't move, the pain being unbearable. Trunks held his shoulder, whispering to himself, "God help me, I can't die like this."

He felt his eyes close as he tried to stay awake.

Someone was running for where he had crashed.

"Oh my god, I got to hurry." The person who had ran to where the wounded soldier was held a bucket of water, trying to aim it to cease the entire thing. The water crashed against the flames, dousing them and stopping them.

"Are you okay?" The kind stranger asked, Trunks felt the stranger press to fingers to his neck, where his pulse would be. "I've got to get him home, maybe mom has a book or two on how to handle this."

Trunks opened his eyes only a little to see whoever the kind stranger was who doused the fire and was checking on him. His saviour seemed to be a boy, maybe around his age with short, and slightly crazy raven hair.

The boy tried to pick up Trunks carefully, trying not to hurt him. The blue eyed soldier drew in a quick breath of pain.

"Sorry, I'm just going to take you to my house so you can get better, you'll be fine, I promise."

Goten hurried, trying to carry the soldier, the blue eyed soldier was what he would call him until he knew the name of the man with lavender hair. His house wasn't too far, he knew his way around these woods from the times him and Gohan would camp out here when he was younger.

Those were the good old days.

Goten only had two bedrooms in his house, his mothers room and the room he used to share with Gohan. Seeing the state the soldier was in, he would have to stay in Goten's bed. Not like Goten used his bed that much since he slept in his mother's room most of the time.

Gently Goten opened the door to his house, careful not to hurt the injured man. He walked into his room, helping the blue eyed soldier lay down. He would ask his mother if she had any books on how to deal with the man's injuries. She had a book for almost everything.

"Hey," Goten smiled softly at the lavender haired man, "I'll be right back, stay here. Also, my name is Goten; if you need anything just yell!"

Goten walked briskly out of the room, into his mothers. Chi-Chi looked up at her son weakly but she kept a smile, "What happened out there?"

Her son sat on the edge of her bed and grasped her hand gently, "A soldier's plane crashed mother, he was badly injured, and do you have anything that could tell me how to help heal him at least a little before we can get a doctor?"

Sometimes it took a long time to get from their little mountain home to town. Not many doctors enjoyed the trip either. But since there weren't many doctors around Goten couldn't complain. This war caused so much stress. How long is it going to last?

Chi-Chi nodded, her raven hair moving down her pillow a bit. "On the shelf in the family room you may find a book about it somewhere." Goten nodded at his mother, thanking her.

The bookshelf in the family room had many books, from homeopathic remedies to healing techniques. Goten was in a hurry to find at least one book to help the blue eyed soldier. A book on broken bones and other related injuries, he could just ask the soldier where it hurt the most and figure out what was wrong.

The soldier was crying when Goten came back into the room, he was in a lot of pain. Goten rushed to his side, clutching the book nervously.

"Hey," He took the soldiers hand. "You will be fine, I promise." The lavender haired soldier nodded, moving his right art up to wipe his tears.

"Okay," He replied hoarsely. Watching the ebony haired teen clutch whatever book he was holding.

"What's your name?" Goten asked, gently rubbing an invisible, yet calming pattern on then man's hand with his thumb. "And where are you in the most pain?"

The beautiful blue eyes looked up at him, still glossy from tears, "I am Trunks Breifs," He replied, taking a deep breath from the pain in his leg. Goten took note of the sudden deep breath. "My left leg is in quite a bit of pain.

Goten flipped open the book, searching for the broken bone section. If he could wrap the leg in a bandage and keep the soldier from moving to much that would be good. His raven hair flopped to the left a bit when he looked up at the soldier. Trunks was clutching his left shoulder.

"Does that hurt too?"

"Yes." A nod from the soldier, Goten frowned. He would defiantly need a doctor. His uncle Raditz was one, but was he willing to put a stranger through that guys work? Even though his uncle was a doctor, he wasn't a very kind one.

He would have to call his uncle, there was no way he could help the stranger on his own. But maybe he could keep his uncle from being too harsh. He hoped.

"I will be right back Trunks, I am going to call a doctor, they will know what to do better than I." Trunks nodded at Goten who had walked out of the room.

Goten barely used the phone, he didn't need to. His only extended family alive is his uncle. Raditz wasn't that bad of a guy. Goten just hated the man since he refused to help care for his mother.

With a sigh, Goten spun the number on the phone, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" An almost annoyed voice rang from the other end of the phone.

"Uncle, I need to ask a favour of you." Goten said almost awkwardly, he wasn't used to talking to his uncle since he refused to help with his mother. Raditz grunted and replied.

"What is it?"

"Well, a soldier is badly injured and he is staying here until he is healed, though his wounds are very bad and I don't know how to tend to them. Do you think you could?"

Goten could hear his uncle sigh from the other end, but none the less, his uncle agreed.

"I will be over in an hour or more."

The teen hung up after that, glancing back at the table, his breakfast was still there. Though it was cold now, he grumbled and threw it out. That was a waste of salmon.

Goten walked into his mothers room, intertwining his fingers and looking at the ground nervously, "Mother, uncle Raditz is going to come over and help take care of the soldier. I hope that is okay?" Chi-Chi frowned, Raditz was a rude man but he did know how to take care of people. Though, she would never forgive him for attempting to kidnap Gohan when he was five.

"That is okay, but please make sure he respects your new friend." Chi-Chi looked at Goten; his eyes were starting to become glassy with unshed tears. "I'm sure your new friend needs some help right now.

Goten nodded, stepping back out of his mothers room and turning towards his own room. When he entered his room the soldier seemed to be partially awake, Goten almost screamed, noticing that there was also blood on his pillow. Meaning the soldier also had a head wound.

The raven head slipped next to him on the bed, shaking Trunks lightly to make sure he was still awake. "Trunks you can't go to sleep yet, a doctor is on his way. It's an hour drive from here to the city so you have to stay with me, alright?"

Trunks opened his light blue eyes, looking back into dark chocolate ones. This man had only just met him, they barely even knew each other. And this man was willing to take care of him.

"Fine, just talk to me about yourself or something so I don't fall asleep."

Goten grinned widely at the blue eyed soldier, soon he began talking about what he liked to eat, who his family was. How he had grown up. Goten felt like he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

_I sure hope this story is likable, I'm trying my best! _


End file.
